


[Podfic] Freedom

by herwhiteknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Yang was on her early morning run when she encountered something just slightly out of the ordinary. A young woman, barely older than herself, dancing on the sidewalks alone.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872965) by [herwhiteknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight). 



> Hey there! So... yeah. I'm giving podfics a go - and, of course, I'm starting with my own fics for practice or whatever. In the future Maybe Possibly Perhaps Not I might consider recording other fics, but for now, until I get my shit figured out, I'll just be recording my own stuff!
> 
> So... yep! Hopefully everything works out and everything is dandy and all that. Anyways XD I hope y'all enjoy!

**Text:** [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872965)

**Author:** [herwhiteknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight)

**Reader:** [herwhiteknight](https://soundcloud.com/user-844757311)

**Length:** 1 minute 56 seconds

[Freedom: a bumbleby fanfiction](https://soundcloud.com/user-844757311/freedom-a-bumbleby-ficlet)


End file.
